72 Hour Mode (Dead Rising 2)
72 Hour Mode is the main game mode of Dead Rising 2, taking place in the space of 72 game hours (roughly 6 and a half hours real time) in which the player(s) are allowed to follow the storyline or completely ignore it. It is possible to get multiple endings to the story, one of which will unlock Overtime Mode, an extension of the main story. Story Note:The following storyline details Ending S, the "true ending", accomplished by completing all "key" cases during the course of gameplay, and omits non-vital plot points and any optional events the player is not required to participate in. Chuck Greene, a former motocross champion, goes to Fortune City to be a contestant at the famous game show Terror is Reality. He enters the show to raise money, so he can buy Zombrex for Katey. Chuck then enters the show and wins the Slicecycles challenge with his motocross skills. He receive his prize money (12,000) and goes to pick up Katey in the green room. After a talk with The Twins, he enters the arena elevator and then a explosion happens. The elevator stops, and Chuck open its doors with his hands, only to find out what is going on, a zombie outbreak. He gets out of the elevator and make his way to the green room, where he finds Katey. He grabs her and then go to the Silver Strip.There, he find a way to the safe house and enters there. Inside the safe house, Chuck meets with Raymond Sullivan, and learns that the military will contain the outbreak in 3 days.When Raymond sees the bite on Katey's arm he won't let her in. Chuck shows him a box of Zombrex (that is empty) and enters the security room with Katey. There, they first met with Stacey, the leader of CURE, that tells Chuck about a pharmacy where he can find some zombrex. Chuck gets the trainseiver, the city map and heads to the pharmacy. When he arrives there, three looters are robbing the place, forcing him to kill them. One of the looters drop a key, Chuck uses it to open a door and find some zombrex. After the dose is given to Katey, Rebecca Chang apears on TV and says that the outbreak was not an accident, but an act of terrorism. She then says that the one who detoneted the bomb was Chuck, with the help of the organization CURE. Chuck convinces Stacey that he didnt caused the outbreak. He now have 3 days to prove that he is innocent and escape Fortune City. To start clearing his name, Chuck goes to the Fortune City Hotel and talk with Rebecca about her source and the fake video showing him causing the outbreak. She refuses to reveal her source, but when Chuck promised an exclusive interview, she decides to take him to central security room, hoping to find evidence there. Chuck follows her through the South Plaza and they arrive at the security room, to find all the evidence smashed, which proves that someone is trying to cover up what the real events of the outbreak. Then, Stacey calls Chuck and says that Raymond saw Chuck on the news and wants to kick Katey out of the safe house. When he arrive at the safe house, he hears Raymond and Stacey having an argument. He interrupts it and claims to Sullivan that he is not behind the outbreak, but he didn't believe him. Then Chuck asks for a chance to prove his innocence before the military arrives. When Rebecca enters the room, Sullivan accept the deal, but says that nobody will cover him when the military arrives. Endings 72 Hour Mode has seven diferent endings, classified from S to F. Ending S If Chuck completes all cases, gives all doses of Zombrex to Katey and one more to TK (TK is Infected), it will unlock the Overtime Mode. The helicopters came and save the other survivors. Chuck realized Katey and Stacey were missing and went back to get them, but find only Katey's bag.Chuck grabs it and then keep looking at it (This leads to Overtime mode). Ending A If Chuck complete all case, gives all doses of Zombrex to Katey but not give a dose to TK, he will achieve ending A. Chuck lands with the helicopter and finds Stacey and Katey but they cant find Katey's backpack. Chuck goes to find it, but just as he is about to pick it up, the zombified TK grabs his arm and it seems that he is the only zombie strong enough to hold Chuck down. Chuck screams to the chopper to lift up. As the chopper lifts off, the scene ends. It is unknown if Chuck died from getting eaten, infected, if the firebombing killed him, or if he managed to escape. Ending B Chuck fails to close the shelter doors and they watch as the firebombing occures, as it wipes out entire Fortune City with them. To get this ending, complete all cases, but fail to close the shelter doors, give Katey Zombrex. Ending C Chuck fails every case after 3-2 but saves Katey with Zombrex. Chuck returns to the bunker and he and Stacey hear gunshots and screams. Chuck then gets shot in the chest and the screen fades to black. An epilogue reads that the military rescue of Fortune City was considered an embarrassing failure and it is not known whether anyone survived as the city was firebombed. Ending D Chuck fails all cases and the time runs out. Chuck wakes up in the back of a military truck with a commando saying, "I wish they would have just let me kill you now." Suddenly, the truck stops and the door opens. Green fog is all over, and the screen blacks out with screams in the background. The ending credits suggest that the military encountered something it didn't expect, there were no survivors, and the outbreak becomes known as the Greene Outbreak. Ending E To be added. Ending F Katey doesn't get her Zombrex and dies. To get this ending, just don't give Katey her Zombrex and survive until the military arrives. If Chuck is inside the safe house when the military arrives, a cutscene will show Chuck looking at Katey's backpack. Stacey will say that it is not his fault and that they have to go, but Chuck will not respond, let alone move. Then, two random zombies enter the room, but Chuck is near catatonic. Stacey watches on in horror as the zombies eat him alive. Due to the obvious safehouse breach, the military found no survivors. Category:Dead Rising 2 Gameplay